


Safe In Your Arms

by liilacskiies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Sleepy Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ashton and calum arent even mentioned, i cant tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liilacskiies/pseuds/liilacskiies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt: "Your OTP writing 'I love you' on the others back and it ends up being the first time they say it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> michael still has red hair because well i wrote this when he still had red hair. i've not read over it so any errors are my own.

Michael and Luke had been dating for months; there was something there for the two boys- they were in their own little bubble. Nothing could seem to pull them away. Luke would latch onto Michael whenever he could, not caring what the other boys thought of it. They didn’t care about anything but each other when they were in their bubble. However, they'd never said the 'l' word. they didn't think they needed to. Everyone could see just how infatuated they were with each other- and they just assumed the other could see it too. 

Michael kisses the top of Luke's head, fingers gently massaging his scalp as he watches the little smile tugging on his boyfriends lips. 

"You're like.... a little kitten, content with a head rub and cuddles," Michael teases, fingers continuing to rub small circles on the boys head. Luke grumbles quietly, something about how Michael is the kitten and he's just making him sleepy. The red-haired boy isn't having any of it, he's just kissing him on the head and nodding. "if you say so baby,"

Luke lifts his head, eyes narrowing to stare at his older boyfriend. even though he's 'angry' at him, he can't help but smile as he stared down at the boy. Michael was just so beautiful to him: bright red hair that contrasted drastically to his pale skin- but somehow still looked good, emerald orbs that seem to look straight into his soul. and his lips. _Oh._ His lips. The things that Michael could do with those lips. The blond boy leans down, brushing his lips gently across his boyfriends. 

"Mmm, what's that for?" Michael asks gently, lifting his head to chase the younger boys kiss. Luke chuckles gently, letting his lips mold against the older boys, all coherent thoughts out the window as they kiss. 

"Nothing--- can't I kiss my boyfriend without a reason?" He asks quietly, fingers slowly trailing down the bridge of the older boys nose before he plants a gentle kiss to his chin. And they both know the real reason why Luke kissed him like that, but neither of them would voice it. Scared they'd jeopardise everything they'd managed to build up in the past few months.

Luke curls up against Michael, slotting himself under the older boys arm and closing his eyes as his head comes to rest in the centre of his chest. And Luke just wants to say it before he falls asleep but he can't bring himself to say it- so he just lays there with his eyes closed. 

Michael stays staring at the ceiling for a while, fingers beginning to draw shapes on the younger boys back. It's not that he doesn't love Luke- because he does. He just isn't good with words. And so whilst Luke is asleep, or so he thinks, the red-haired boy writes those three little words over the younger boys broad back. 

The older boy hums quietly, kissing the top of the blond’s head, continuing to write the words that he knew would cause a shift in their whole relationship. Michael loves everything about Luke: how compassionate the other boy was, he’d always try to make sure everyone around him felt better before he even focused on himself. He loves the way Luke would cover his mouth with his hand when he laughed, leaning himself into the older boys side. Honestly, he just loves everything about Luke, from his quiffed hair to the tips of his toes. 

Luke feels the other boy drawing on his back, a content smile on his lips as if begins to soothe him to sleep. It took him a few minutes before he realized what exactly Michael was writing on his back, he knows he should tell Michael he feels the same but he can't seem to make his mouth move. His body shifts slightly, nose pressing into the crook of his boyfriends neck. Michael had a distinct smell, like cinnamon and something else Luke can't quite put his finger on. The boy lets his eyes flutter open, blue eyes staring at the wall facing him. 

"I-I love y-you too," he whispers into the still air, breath catching in his throat. He's not even sure that Michael would he able to hear him; he's not sure he even said it allowed. But he did and now it's out there, and Luke feels like he can't breathe whilst he waits for Michael to register what has just been said- for what just happened. 

Michael's hand stills in the center of Luke's back, chewing on his plump bottom lip as he keeps his gaze fixed on the ceiling. He needs to speak, needs to let Luke know he heard him. 

"I love you, Luke," Michael says clearly, shifting the younger boy so they're lay nose to nose; green on blue as they stare at each other. It's taken them months to get to this point, little touches and loud moans that said so clearly what everybody knew. Now they'd finally voiced it to each other. Luke can't help the little giggle that slips through his lips as he nudges his nose against Michael's.   
"I've wanted to say that for a while... I-I just wasn't sure how," Luke confides, hand moving to rest on the older boys clothed waist as he fiddled nervously with his lip ring. Not that he needs to be nervous, it's only Michael. But maybe that's what it is, its Michael. The boy he was convinced he hated but ended up falling in love with. 

"Well, we've said it now. And I'm glad we have, because I love you," Michael says gently, pulling Luke as close to him as humanly possible; peppering small kisses along the blond's hairline. The red-haired boy hummed quietly, fingers gently drawing shapes on Luke's back once more. 

"Sleep Lukey, I'll still be right here." 

And Luke can't help but think that maybe tonight was one of his favourite nights so far. His lips press against the crook of Michael's neck as he melts into his embrace, eyes closing as he lets himself drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated :)) if you have any prompts feel free to send them to my [tumblr](http://rcsegarden.tumblr.com)


End file.
